Desperation
by Random Fandom
Summary: “Yes. I need…someone. I need to feel a lover’s hands on my body before I die. I need to taste him. I need to feel his skin against my skin, his lips against my lips. I need it, I need it all.” Draco and Harry have a chat. Slash, DxH. One-shot.


Warning! Slash ahead! It will be two boys as a couple, don't like it then leave now. You have been warned.

Draco stumbled into the Room of Requirement. He didn't know what had drawn him here. Perhaps it was just a need to know why the door had appeared, out of all people in front of him. Slowly his thin hands spun the brass doorknob and he was in the room.

The Room had decorated itself in a strange way for whoever had summoned it. Dark were the walls, a black or possibly a dim blue. In the center of the room was a couch, colored the same dark shade. Along the wall opposite that couch was a fire place, huge and made of bricks. Behind the couch was…a bed. Now that was truly odd. The oddity had the same canopies as all the other school beds, the same curtains and bed posts. However the canopy was much higher up, and the bed much longer. It was obviously built for two. Back to the main room; the entire thing seemed to be wrapped in a fog. Depression seeped into Draco's heart at the site, which was evidently what the Room meant. Sitting in the middle of the dark couch and facing the fire was someone.

Draco strode purposely forward to discover this mysterious, and clearly miserable, individual. He took in the back of the head covered in black wild hair. He noticed the black Hogwarts robes, with red trimming…Ah, a Gryffindor. Well, then there was no reason to care about him any longer. Not that Draco had. He would have turned and walked right back out of that room if the voice hadn't stopped him.

"Hello Draco." it said, a male voice that was not quite at the bottom tones of adulthood. The voice was empty of emotion, or at least any emotion the blonde immediately recognized.  
"'Ello, Gryff. Fancy meeting you here, in such a drab décor. You're not exactly a chipper person are you? Well, I'll be on my way to allow you to wallow in the self-pity that surrounds you." He spun neatly on his heel, and let his feet lead him to the door.

"Why did you come if you only wanted to leave again?" asked the voice again, the boy who had still not turned from the fire. Draco sighed and gave the back of his head a bored look.

"I only came to satisfy a vague curiosity, which has been satisfied. Leaving me able to be on my way." he drawled.

"Curiosity killed the cat." answered the voice.

"I'm not a cat, I'm a Malfoy"

"You're not a Malfoy, you're a snake."

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are to be talking to me in such a tone, Gryff?" snapped the Slytherin. He may be a snake but he wasn't going to admit it to someone like this.

In answer the boy turned. Draco could see his face over his arm, draped over the back of the couch. Emerald green eyes, glasses, a lightning bolt scar…Aw hell, it was Harry freaking Potter.

"I actually fancied a chat with you, Draco." the boy-savior explained, examining him with those green eyes. He seemed to be looking for a sign of something, but whatever it was he didn't find it as he turned away.

"Since when do you get the nerve to call me Draco?" was the blonde's response, still poised to leave by the door. Harry didn't answer…And Draco found himself damning his curiosity again as he took a seat on the couch. A seat very far from Potter.

"Draco…May I see your left arm?" Harry asked, not looking at him but gazing into the fire.

"Why?" Draco evaded, leaning back to put even more distance from the limelight freak.

"I will not speak with Death Eaters." was his only answer, which made no sense to Draco. Shrugging he showed the boy his left arm, to which Harry nodded.

"So…why the black room, Potter? Mourning the loss of that blood traitor Godfather of yours?" Harry's eyes flashed for a second; Draco could just see the edges of his irises.

"No."

"So why then?"

"Do I need a reason to be morbid? The whole world is depending on me. The whole world is unloading on me. 'Oh no! The Dark Lord! Harry, be a good boy and fight him.' Did anyone ever ask me if I wanted to fight him?"

"I think he did. But you were too scrawny to answer."

"I choose to ignore that. Also everyone sees me as an adult now. Why? I never got to be a kid. My childhood was shit, my teenage years are shit, and my life is probably going to end shortly after my teenage years."

"Sucks to be you. But don't think you're the only one with problems."

They were silent for a while. Harry was staring off into the fire, Draco was wondering why on Earth he was still here. He didn't need to sit here and let Potter unload on him. For some reason he was still on the couch, which was actually quite comfortable. For some reason he was still listening to Harry talk his ears off. Eh, maybe he'd get something he could use as blackmail out of it.

Slowly a tension built in the air. It was a tension of hunger, a tension of need and desire. Draco found himself becoming increasingly uncomfortable and…Did Potter just move closer?

"Um, perhaps I'd better get going. N-nice chatting with-"

"Draco, there's a reason you came here." Harry spoke in barely over a whisper, "There's a reason you stayed. The Room of Requirement brought you here." Green met stormy gray as the two boys locked eyes…Finally Draco recognized the look in those eyes, the feeling of the tension. It was desperation.

"You require me?" the blonde asked quietly, and eyebrow raising. There was just enough time for the boy-who-lived to gulp before he plunged on recklessly.

"Yes. I need…someone. I need to feel a lover's hands on my body before I die. I need to taste him. I need to feel his skin against my skin, his lips against my lips. I need it, I need it all." His emerald eyes were trembling, his hands were shaking as he held them clasped in front of him. In fact, now that the Slytherin noticed, the boy's entire body was shaking. Without really thinking, Draco said what first came to mind.

"So you fancy blokes huh?"

"You're an insensitive prick, you know that?" Harry admonished, finally getting his shaking under control.

"Funny, you saying that to someone you're begging for a shag."

Silence. The Gryffindor seemed to have used up all his famous lion courage in that one little speech. Draco was by now incredibly bored on the outside. He kept telling himself that if he wanted to, he could just walk out right now. And he did want to. So why wasn't he? Something held him back. The Room of Requirement maybe? No. It was Draco's own desires, and secretly he knew that. Finally with a smirk Draco stood.

"Are you leaving now?" asked Harry.

"No, I just thought I'd hop in that bed and wait for you." Draco told him, removing his robe and shirt. Harry stared, and it became hard to tell if it was because the blonde was half-naked or because of his words. Draco felt the need to explain. "Well, I can't deny the boy-who-will-save-all-our-asses-AGAIN his one chance at a shag. Even if you do live you'll never have a guy like me again." His smirk was becoming bigger as he did away with the jeans he wore beneath his wizard's robes. It was with guilty pleasure that Draco watched Harry evaluate him, taking in his ripped chest and silky green boxers. "Will I meet your standards which I'm sure are high, Potter?"

Harry's smirk matched Draco's as he said "Well no really, but I'm desperate." Strange to think that they could so easily lapse into this playful chatter. But then again, maybe not so strange. After all, they were hopping into bed together. In a flash Harry had stripped down to his own boxers, white and covered in small golden Snitches. Draco ogled amused.

"Oh Potter, you really must see a professional about this Quidditch obsession. But you do have nice tastes." Draco slipped into the silk sheets of the large bed against the wall. He wagged his finger at Harry as the Gryffindor started to remove his boxers. "Ah ah ah, Po-Harry. Allow me."

Harry slipped into bed beside him with the biggest grin imaginable. A flick of the wand and the doors were locked, the curtains drawn, and the fire turned to embers. They turned to each other, and locked lips. Harry brushed his fingers across Draco's chest, then let them find their own way into the blonde hair and tousle it. Draco pulled Harry closer, his hands roaming the other boy's back. Carefully Harry pried Draco's lips apart, his tongue gently caressing Draco's, who moaned softly. Deftly the Slytherin's hands moved up to massage between Harry's shoulder blades…Then down to the waistband of his boxers. Emerald green eyes questioned gray ones in a playful manner as Harry waited rather impatiently. Then Harry got what he needed.

A/N: Well, the end didn't have quite the effect it was supposed to. It lost it's drama, but I like it. A playful ending. Please don't flame saying "That is so OOC." or "Harry and Draco are NOT supposed to be together." or "Ewwww!" I realize that they're not supposed to be together. I realize they are rather OOC. And I warned you about the slash thing. Otherwise please please PLEASE review. Cookies, cakes, and candies to all you lovely people who will. Come on, I know you will.


End file.
